


Date

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, IT'S GAY, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, it's really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: These are the nights that make you happiest. No dinner at a fancy restaurant or dark theater could compare to just Rose in her ragged old sweatpants and a silly movie. The most comfortable kind of simplicity. There is no other person you would ever wish to spend your eternity with.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> stow away is still being updated, this is just a quick upload ;0c

You don't know when she fell asleep, but her soft snoring pulls you from your comfortable stupor. Whatever movie you were watching has long been ignored in favor of quiet conversations that lapsed into comfortable silence. She's warm, curled up against your side with her head on your shoulder. When you turn to her, her blonde curls tickle your nose.

These are the nights that make you happiest. No dinner at a fancy restaurant or dark theater could compare to just Rose in her ragged old sweatpants and a silly movie. The most comfortable kind of simplicity. There is no other person you would ever wish to spend your eternity with.

Smiling, you press a kiss to her head, burying your face in those citrus-scented coils for a moment. Knowing Rose, she's definitely out for the night. You pick her up carefully, her sleeping body heavy and limp in your arms as you carry her to your shared bed. Though she would have been content to sleep on the couch for the night, you knew it wasn't the most comfortable position.

You lay her down gently. She murmurs something, but immediately wraps herself in the soft gray blanket and continues snoring. You take off your shirt and toss it in the hamper. Rose's shirts litter the floor in a pile surrounding said hamper. She's trying.

You join her bed, ready to turn out the light and sleep, when you notice her violet eyes watching you sleepily. She smiles faintly, her hair a poofy mess around her round freckled face and somehow you fall even deeper in love with her.

“Did I wake you?” you ask softly as you lay down. Shaking her head, he scoots closer to you, tucking her head underneath your chin.

Her fingers trail lightly over your skin, caressing your jaw, your collarbone, your stomach with a warm feather-like touch. You sigh contentedly, and that chirruping purr you know she loves begins building in your throat. You pull her closer, wrapping your arms and legs around her, wanting to be as close as possible. You stroke her back, feeling her shiver under your touch. Her breath is hot on your chest.

You never want to move from this moment, surrounded by her heartbeat and warmth and your own growing purr.

It doesn't take long for her fingers to fall still, those breathy snores resuming as she falls asleep. Soon, the rhythm of her breathing soothes you to sleep as well.

 


End file.
